A Girls Month
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: Winry is sick of boys and so are some other women in FMAB, so she asks them all to join her at her place for some, fun. Set after the finally, ALOT of couples are crushed so I don't mind suggestions for pairings, though must be lesbian, not for kids, smut. Chapter 2 now out.
1. WinryRose

Winry Point of View

I have been having a lot of extra work to do since the coop d'eta in Central last year, and no it's not to with auto-mail, a few people have decided to hide out with me in Rockbell for a girls month to celebrate the victory and that we all are leaving the men behind in our life's.

There are five of us so far, Rose (who's helped as much as she can in Leor and wants a fresh start), Riza (who's sick of Mustang's antics and is taking a break from the military), Olivier (who just wants a stress relief), Izumi (who just the other day caught Sid and Alex in the back of her meat shop) and me (I'm just sick of the Elrics's and I thought that I could use some company as I mourn for Granny).

Right now Izumi, Riza and Olivier are on their way here and Rose just arrived here, so I've asked her to help get things ready, "Thanks again," she said as she tidied up the living room, "My intrusion is most rude and the house is packed so I'll leave as soon as the construction of my stall is done."

I finished my side of the room, turned to the girl and smiled, "It's no trouble, I like company and you guys are all great fun so you can stay as long as you like!" as I spoke I slowly turned my gave to Rose's cleavage, smaller than mine, I looked at her ass, smaller than mine too but I'm guessing firmer.

Rose, who had finished her side, smiled back at me and began to walk in a slow, seductive pace and said to me once she was next to my ear, "Oh, it's just, I was going to repay you, do you want me to? I'm sure you'll like this equivalent exchange!" she began to stroke my spine and blow on my ear, making me squeal and moan.

I sat myself down on to the couch and took my tank top off, letting my C-cups bounce freely and grabbed the girl from Leor around the waist and mashed our faces together in a strong passionate kiss,"Fucking slut," I began to pull her dress up,"have you always been so horny?" I pinched both of her nipples through her dress and made her start screaming (which made me wetter than I already was).

We had to separate as I lifted Rose's dress above her head and got the honour of gazing at her soft and beautiful B-cups, I began to suck the petite, adorable orbs and taking off her panties, I licked her right nipple slowly and surely as I made her moan, she held my head in her arms as she screamed, I then nibbled on her left one. She came right after, screaming like a crazy person, and forced me to kiss her, I smirked and said," I thought you said equivalent exchange," while scooping up some of her cum and licking it off my fingers, letting Rose lick the rest of as I noticed her whimper.

Rose suddenly thrust her hand down my shorts and began to finger me slowly,"Oh, you'll soon know better than to be cheeky with me!" I was soon spun around with my face pushed against the couch and my shorts pulled off, my panties meeting a torn end and my pussy being hammered into, all the time I was screaming my head off,"Fuck, your a kinky one," Rose said as she began to lick my sweaty neck,"you'll be a fool blown lesbian by the time I'm done with you!"

I looked at the other girl,"Did I ever say I wasn't," Rose smirked and began to slap my ass with her free hand, which was making me even hornier as I moaned and gasped for air,"now make me cum or I swear to god, I, will, end, you!" Saying that one sentence didn't only get me what I wanted but I got a few bonuses, like having a few more fleeting kisses and having my tits licked and sucked until I finally came 20 minutes later, clinging onto Rose's head for dear life. She ducked her head down, between my legs and licked around for places with cum, she got some on her fingers and thrust her hand down my throat letting me savour the taste of my own juices.

The new found lust lust I had for the other girl was too much for me to handle as I suddenly started to rub our pussies together and lick Rose's tits, that had been bouncing in front of me for to long, I swiftly grabbed a fist full of her hair as I felt the gushes of Rose's cum squirt out of her sexy and luscious pussy lips, I began to slowly kiss Rose as we rolled around the couch, giggling.

We continued our mini-make-out for a good few minutes until I heard two dogs barking, it took me a moment to think ho it could be, the first one was mine, obviously, so the second one must be, I pulled away from Rose and told her to put her clothes on, we finished just as Riza, Izumi, Olivier and Black Hayate walked through the front door, Izumi looked at Rose and I and smiled as she casually pointed to my panties on the couch, I grabbed them and pulled them on before anyone else saw and said,"Welcome everyone, i'll show you all to your rooms and then we can start having fun!"

Everyone cheered and walked up stairs with me and as I stepped up by the first door Izumi passed and said to me ,"It looks like you've all ready started having fun though!" as she gave my ass a squeeze," But don't worry, I love that kind of fun!" I gasped lightly as Rose passed and gave her a big smile.

Olivier turned to me,"Why are they going together?" she asked most likely knowing the answer.

I turned to her and smiled,"Oh, well it's a small house with only three bedrooms, so two more of us have to share! Either of you want to, I really don't care as long as we all have a place to sleep." they looked at one another and then at me and put their hands up trying to stop the other one from doing it first,"Oh, want to sleep together, then here's your room, if any one needs me i'll be in the top floor bedroom."


	2. OlivierRiza

Riza Point of View

Winry left the room, leaving we the soldiers to let us get acquainted to the room, it was small and had only one bed in it, with a window facing a quaint grove downhill, the General sat on the bed and said,"The luck we have, both wanting to share a room with the host, then getting booted together," Olivier seemed to be trying to stay in her usual calm and collected state, but was quite evidently overjoyed about the entire situation, seeming to like this more than she expected, the blonde grabbed her bag and began to unpack as quickly as possible.

"If you don't want to share a bed I have a sleeping bag I can use General Armstrong" I was about to salute when I remembered that we weren't on duty, neither one of us had brought our uniforms or our weapons, all we had were our casual clothes and other items we found might be useful on our trip, my fellow soldier looked up at me as though she was disappointed, sending beads of sweat trickling over my body,"I'm sorry Gener- I mean, Olivier, I forgot that we were off duty for a second and it just-"

I was suddenly interrupted by the blonde laughing uncharacteristically,"You think I'm annoyed at you for calling by the name you've referred to me by since the day we met?" I nodded, expecting anything but the answer I got,"That's hilarious! I was actually annoyed at the fact you thought I didn't want to share a bed with you, when in-fact," Olivier stood up and leaned into me, rubbing her full breasts up and down my arm,"I'd LOVE to sleep with you!"

The Generals words had struck me as odd at first, then caused me a great deal of arousal after I realised what she meant,"Oh, OH, OHHH! You mean you want to?" she nodded, smiling ear to ear,"With me, right now?" again I was met with an ecstatic nod, gifting me the confidence I needed for my next words, I breathed then spoke"Well all right then, let's do it!"

Olivier and I were inching towards one another when there came a terrifyingly loud,"DINNER'S READY" from down stairs as Winry began to march up stairs to get us, we quickly separated and bolted down to the kitchen, only to be met by a gut-wrenching truth, dinner, in every way, shape and form, was not ready, for starters there was not even any food out to be made, the hob was not prepared and the table wasn't set, obviously Winry believed that if your about to start making food then it's "ready" me and the General looked at each other, then turned to go back to our room to continue our little "conversation", but were suddenly caught by the ears by our hostess, who twisted them relentlessly while smiling saying,"Oh, you've came to help, thank you!"

My night then consisted of being forced to peel potatoes and chop up vegetables and being the receiver of many lustful looks from across the table, from the person I would of had at least a wonderful hour with if it wasn't for Winry's lies, I had to constantly smile and chat with the other women while all I wanted to do was grab Olivier's head and force her to kiss and fuck me on the table in-front of everyone, the kinky thought making me extremely wet as I softly rubbed circles om my pussy, staring, noticeably, at the Generals huge breasts.

Izumi and Rose were forced to help Winry with the dishes shortly after we finished with dinner, giving Olivier and I the perfect chance to run off to our room, getting carried away at the door, kissing passionately as we pushed open the door, shutting it quickly and gifting ourselves a perfect back rest, as the blonde swiftly pushed me against the door, grinding against me moments after and taring off her cloths, letting me soak in her D-cups and her huge ass as they bounced to and fro, I followed my superiors lead and took off my top and jeans, exposing my C-cups and small, firm ass.

Once I took off my panties the General began to kiss me again, this time slower, with more caring behind it than the last time, Olivier moved her hands down my body, pinching my nipples as she passed them and stroking my pussy softly as we jumped onto the bed, not separating from our kiss for a second, I began to stroke Oliviers pussy and lick her lower lip in our moment of positioning each other, using her moans as a chance to obtain dominance, swiftly holding down the blondes arms and straddling her, passionately making out with her, playing the best game of tongue tennis in my life.

I moved down to her lovely, tight pussy and began to lick it, slowly, as though it were a treat I wanted to savour, after a few minutes of devouring her folds I pushed my fingers inside of her, electing lustful screams and moan, which egged me on, I started to push my tongue in her pussy as well and was suddenly caught in a massive orgasm that I quickly licked up.

I sat up after that and began to crawl up to Oliviers face, sitting on it without warning and pushing myself on her harder, getting the occasional lick, but mainly she fingered me, somehow hitting my G-spot every single time, the General was getting me closer to cumming by the second and had the feeling that I wasn't going to last much longer, so I moved off of her face and began to rub our pussies together as we scissored, I held her hips and felt my orgasm rush through me, promptly setting off her second one and making us collapse on top of each other, Olivier looked at me,"That's the most fun I've ever had."


End file.
